Young and Beautiful and Mouthy
by Uzumaki Emmy
Summary: Serena Wallace wanted only one thing, to get her Deadpool collection complete. What happens when the fan is suddenly in the movie? A lot of cussing and chimichangas (among other things).
1. Halloween Special (Part 1)

**Author Note: First off, this is my first time doing a Deadpool fanfiction and I'm doing this my way in anticipation of the movie release. And importantly, this is an early Halloween special to Kaloomte-Cassy on Deviantart for her Fright Month and I hope she likes it. (I'm not telling you if this is a set of spoilers, so consider this a special event one-shot for now lol)**

 **AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, THIS IS GOING TO BE EXPLICIT IN SOME MANNER...DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!**

Serena entered the apartment and expected it to be the usual pig sty, blinking in surprise to see the entirety of each room was cleaner than what Deadpool would consider normal. She let her bag fall to the ground by the door and she turned the lock in place, she was so tired and all she wanted was to eat a few chimichangas and then snuggle with her Merc. Letting her leather jacket slowly land on top of her bag, she heated up her food and set some Bollywood music on with a low enough volume that wouldn't disturb the neighbors.

She grinned as Mr. Snookums ran over and barked at her for love, leaving muddy paw prints on her clothes. Serena had learned to not care so much, the dog was too eager and lovable to get mad at. She leaned down and gave him a tight hug, him wagging his tail with a light bark of "Welcome home, female human."

Hearing the microwave ding after her food was finished heating up, she quickly checked the dishes for the dog and walked over to get her food...

Deadpool watched as Serena collected her food and start to eat by the counter with her back to him, he let a trouble making grin show as he quickly put the hat in place. Serena was dancing to her music and unaware of the approaching figure in silence and he couldn't stop from getting turned on at how she danced sensually to the upbeat song, completely different from what he listened to more than not.

He felt her pulse spike as the finger claws lightly wrapped around her throat, "Wanna suck face," he whispered in her ear as he pressed his hard erection against her hip.

What he didn't expect was for Serena to push him onto the couch with all the strength she could possess, "How's this for a wet dream?!" He watched as she strode over and knelt before him, her perky breasts almost spilling out of the red bra she wore. "I ate the last chimichangas,"

Deadpool watched her cackle before running off, he growled and chased after her.


	2. Halloween Special (Part 2)

**Author Note: The songs are Uff in the Bang Bang soundtrack (2014) and Ring Ding Dong by Shinee, I'm hoping to add a little (lot) of smutty diversity to the Deadpool verse with this surprised part 2 of the Halloween special. It's not going to be the only smut in the story, so keep reading and a quick note of mention in this part is Ed Hardy's "Love Is..."perfume.**

Deadpool quickly caught up to Serena, lifting her over his shoulder and lightly spanking her ass, he smirked when he heard her squeal. He spun a little into the bedroom, her hand holding onto the belt. He felt her hands try to work the belt off from over his shoulder, he unceremoniously dropped her on the bed and saw a peek of her red lace thong as she fell onto the bed with a grin. "Well then, Freddy, what now," she inquisitively dared as her brown eyes were dark with desire and roamed over his tall form.

He carefully unzipped the front of her black and white dress with the gloves still on, watching as she removed the dress and she got onto the bed with her boots and skimpy panties still on. He had no idea how much longer he'd...Did he really see her bite her lip? Yep, fuck it, he was going to get her turned on and make her feel like she'd die without him to relieve her ache!

"Take your underwear off, leaves the boots on and put both hands on the bars." She heard him say to her as a rough command. Serena rolled her eyes lightly as she turned her back on him, quickly removing the last of her clothing and placed her hands on the black iron bars, gripping tightly. Her dark brown short hair was almost past her chin in loose curls and she was practically gasping as she could almost feel his eyes caress her skin; a soft non-physical touch compared to the currently intense atmosphere that crackled their chemistry between them.

"What are you going to do," Serena nervously asked since they'd only been together once before weeks earlier, but she wanted to show that she trusted him.

"I'm not going to be soft this time." Hearing that made Serena's heart skip a beat as goose bumps covered her skin and her breathing had changed to short gasps.

Wade kissed her neck similar to the first time they had sex, pulling his clothes off as he remembered how soft she was. He almost forgot that he had duties to make her aware not to eat the last of food and not share with him. It was all too easy to get lost in touching her smooth alabaster skin as her perfume of flowers and fruits made him dizzy with need.

Serena watched as he used the belt to bind her hands to the bed rail, she gasped as he bit into her neck just hard enough to barely break the skin. She felt a hard spank to the curve of her ass and she let out a deep groan as she felt him then quickly enter her. Serena gasped audibly in surprise and arousal as he started moving inside her, caging her throat with his hand from behind.

Deadpool loved how responsive this woman was as she leaned her head against his shoulder and looked up at him with those deeply erotic brown eyes. He watched as her eyes closed and her mouth parting to moan his name as she reached the peak.

An unknown amount of time passed before she open her eyes and she smiled, flexing her wrists from being bound and licking her lips a little. "Well, that was quite the Halloween night." he was surprised to see she had enjoyed that bout of in the moment sexy insanity with him. He ran a hand over her side before pulling her closer. Serena's beautiful look was going to be the unsaid death of him, but he'd never let her know that she was the woman haunting his dreams.

"Next time you eat the last of the chimichangas, I'll be using the belt instead of my hand."

All she could manage to do was laugh as she tugged her boots off and snuggled with her Merc to sleep.


End file.
